


My Life As Mrs. Sheeran

by EvieWevie



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWevie/pseuds/EvieWevie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sex scene chapter 2, upcoming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life As Mrs. Sheeran

"Ed," I said, looking for my husband of four years.

"Hmm?" Ed said, looking up from his guitar

"How are you?" I asked

"Good, why?"

"I wanted to ask you something." I said becoming nervous

"It's alright, Faith. You can tell me anything." He said, putting Nigel away.

"Okay," I said deeply

"I'm waiting, Faith," he laughed and I joined

I brushed some imaginary sweat off my forehead and fiddled with my nails.

"Faith..." He grew impatient.

"Can we start a family?" I blurted out.

"W-what?" He asked incredibly

"I knew I shouldn't have asked." I said beginning to run away

"N-no, Faith. You caught me by surprise. Please sit with me so we can talk about it." He said

I sat down next to Ed.

"So Faith, why?" He asked

"Why not?! I think it's a perfect idea! I mean, Ed, c'mon, we've been married four years. People are kind of expecting this already. Hell, most couples have two kids by now! I said

I did feel kind of bad, I mean, I just dropped the bomb on him while he was playing guitar. But, I truly loved Ed an he loved me, so, why wait? We've known each other our whole lives and we've dated eight and been married four. Yes, Ed and I have had sex but we never tried to have a baby from it.

"I know, Faith. I do! I just, I don't know." He confessed

"Ed, if you don't want kids yet just tell me. I'm just suggesting the idea." I said.

"Hey, how about I think about it?" he said, rubbing my back and kissing me. He kissed my temple, and kept rubbing my back.

"Faith, you don't know how much I love you. I love you so, so much." he said, hugging me tightly.

I buried my face in his soft orange hair, clutching him tightly. His body heat mixed with mine, making me feel comfortable and loved. I never wanted to leave and I told him so.

"I love you so, very much Ed. I never want to leave your arms."

"Not as much as I do you, its getting late, baby, c'mon, lets go to bed." he said and we walked, still clutching each other. He always called my "baby" and I loved it. I didn't get why people didn't like him. He's adorable, a little chubby and his cute orange hair. He always says I'm too good for him. He says I should be a model, but he knows I've had trouble with anorexia and that's why I'm so thin.

We didn't undress before getting in bed, just crawling in. We often did this, since we never wear shoes around the house, it's easy to get comfy. It's something we've developed through the years. Whenever Ed's friends come over they think we're insane, but my friends are used to it.

"Eddie, just imagine it, a little boy or girl with your fluffy orange hair! I can picture it now, they'd be so cute." I said, not dropping the conversation.

"They would be, wouldn't they? But, they'd have their mommy's beautiful oceanic eyes." he said as we spooned and my cheeks burned as he had his arms protectively around my torso.

"I hope they'd have their daddy's beautiful everything." I said, turning slightly to kiss him.

"Don't worry, baby, we will have our own baby someday, I really want to think about this first. Do you mind if ask Harry, love?" he asked me, he knew I liked having our personal lives personal- but Harry was his best mate.

"I don't care, love, just don't have him tell anyone. I don't want it to be In the Sunday paper!" I joked and he laughed, the familiar vibrations sent chills down my spine.

"This is why I love you, baby. You're so funny yet serious at the same time." he said, and I turned to face him, his arms still around me.

"Well, I love everything about you. You're colorful hair, tattoos- which you know I adore, how you're not super skinny with bony arms and stuff. I need arms to keep me warm at night." I giggled as he kissed my nose

"And I love your morning voice, your everyday voice. Your tired voice. Your eyes, your face, you. Your sense of humor, your everything, baby." I said.

"I remember when you said you loved my tattoos." he chuckled at the memory, I'd let the thought slip during- you know it, yep, sex.

"I was embarrassing!" I giggled, burying my head in his chest.

"Aw, well, I thought it was adorable." he said, his beautiful hands caressing my thighs.

His hands slipped to my hips and he pulled my by my waist into a deep, loving kiss.

"I love you so much, baby. Now, let's go to sleep, lovey." he said as she kissed my forehead and we went to sleep.

~

I woke up cold. Ed's comforting arms weren't around me and I missed the feeling. I decided to go and find my husband. I quietly got up, kicking the blanket to the ground and walked around our house. I was messy since I hate cleaning and our dog Hailey was sleeping on her dog bed, curled up. I walked into the living room and saw into the kitchen Ed was on the phone.

"Hey, you finally picked up, mate!" he said

"Yeah, she's fine, but I need to ask you something," Ed said

it must be Harry.

"Well, Faith wants to have a baby."

I could hear Harry's gasp.

"wait- are you there with the boys?"

"Please, Harold, I better not be on speaker! She barely let me tell you, only because she knew I was close with you!" he said, face palming. God, he was cute. His hair was unbrushed and messy, he wore sweatpants and a hoodie with some socks. I fell in love with him allover again.

"They heard? God, Harry."

"Please put me off speaker!"

"Why?" im guessing Harry said no

"Fine, but what do you guys think? She says it's just a suggestion and to think about it."

"Multiply is coming out soon, yes."

"I don't know guys,"

"Yes, i want kids with Faith!" he said loudly then turned to see if I'd heard, i quickly got out of sight

"Dude, we all know how much you love her, hell mate, whenever you're gone from her you basically tell her what you're doing exactly when! You stare at photos with her and watch interviews, call her all the time! call her "baby" and pretty much assist her with everything. Damn it, you're whipped! But, i know Faith never uses you. You guys are perfect together!" I heard Liam say

"I think you should, you know Faith gets nervous thinking about the future, she obviously thought about it long and hard. She's like that. You are perfect together. I've never seen a couple look at each other like that, not even Perrie and Zayn! When you speak her attention is fully on you, same when she speaks. I don't know if you're "ready" emotionally I guess, but mate, I definitely think you should." Harry spoke.

"You're right, Harry." Ed sighed

"I don't know why i didn't say it in the first place, she caught me by surprise i guess." he said.

"Alright, boys. bye." he said, hanging up.

I saw his face turn, he was smiling widely.

"Hey, baby" I said, walking into the kitchen

"Hello my beautiful," he said, kissing you, cupping your face.

"Someone's happy this morning." you mumbled into his mouth and he chuckled, his voice still sexy from sleep.

"I know you heard everything, baby. It's hard to miss my princesses gorgeous blonde hair." he said, still kissing you.

"I love you so much Ed, I don't want you to have a baby with me because I want to." I said, pulling away, yet still smiling into his gorgeous blueish eyes.

"Sweetheart, you don't know how much I do want him or her." he said, hugging me so tightly I thought I'd break.

"okay, Ed, when do we start trying?" I asked, cheeks flushing.

"Honey, you don't have to be embarrassed asking when we "do it"" he said, putting up quotations. He knew I hated the word, sex.

I smiled, cheeks still a little bright against my pale skin.

"How did I get lucky with such a gorgeous girl?" he asked, smoothing over your cheeks with his hand.

"And my lovely, how about later tonight? When I'm done with work my love?" he asked, smiling widely, I knew he really wanted a baby and didn't want to wait, but had no choice, he had to record today.

"Okay, baby. I'll be waiting." I said

"Now, love, you don't have to dress up fancy or make a lovely dinner, be you and I'll be me." he said kissing me

"Okay," I said, giving in

"Now, let's get dressed!" he wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed 

He knew me so well. God I love him.


End file.
